


Puddle Jumper Sex

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay hat bestimmte Wünsche, Sheppard bekommt Besuch und dann müssen sie sehen, wie sie alles wieder auseinander sortiert bekommen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddle Jumper Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta

"Puddle Jumper Sex", sagte McKay ruhig. Er stopfte sich genüsslich noch einen Löffel athosianischen Obstsalat in den Mund und schaute sein Gegenüber interessiert an.

"WAS?!", keuchte Major John Sheppard, der beinahe an einem Schluck Wasser erstickt wäre, hustend und weit lauter als beabsichtigt. Aufgeschreckt schaute er sich in dem Raum, den sie als Speisesaal benutzten, um. Doch ihre Teammitglieder waren viel zu sehr an ihre lautstarken Streitereien gewöhnt, als dass sie einem einzelnen "Was?" besondere Aufmerksamkeit beigemessen hätten.

Wieder einmal hatte McKay es geschafft, ihn in Erstaunen zu versetzen - wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Nicht, dass es ihm immer so unangenehm gewesen wäre wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick, nein, ganz im Gegenteil.

Seit gut sechs Wochen hatte er mit Rodney eine lose Beziehung, die zum einen auf gemeinsamen, nächtlichen Streifzügen durch die noch unentdeckten Teile Atlantis’ beruhte, zum anderen auf gelegentlichem, unverbindlichem Sex mit langen Küssen und hastigen Fummeleien. Heimlichkeiten, Aufregung, Nervenkitzel, geschworene Geheimnisse, erstaunlich, wozu überreizte Nerven alles verleiten konnten. Es war noch nicht ganz eine Woche her, da hatte er Rodney tatsächlich während eines Streifzugs erlaubt, ihn über eine Antiker-Konsole gebeugt zu nehmen. Vor allem, weil sie beide zu dem Zeitpunkt so mit Adrenalin vollgepumpt gewesen waren, dass sie es unbedingt abbauen mussten. Pure Erleichterung, weil sie den Überflutungsalarm in allerletzter Sekunde hatten ausstellen können, ehe jemand nachfragen konnte, was sie denn eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit in diesem Teil der Stadt machten. So etwas verband. Ungemein.

Bei all diesen... Aktivitäten hatte John in den beiden vergangenen Monaten eine ganze Menge über Rodney gelernt. Zum einen, dass sie beide Nachtmenschen waren, die nicht viel Schlaf brauchten. Zum anderen, dass Rodney nur einen sehr mäßigen Pfadfinder abgegeben hätte, so oft, wie er während ihres Herumwanderns in den endlosen Gängen der Stadt die Orientierung verlor. Dann aber auch – und das war für ihn das Erstaunlichste – über was für ein riesiges, theoretisches Wissen Doktor McKay in Bezug auf gleichgeschlechtlichen Sex verfügte, das weit über das bloße "Was-stecke-ich-wo-hin?" hinausging. Im ersten Moment war Sheppard verblüfft gewesen, dann aber hatte er es noch einmal genauer durchdacht und seine Verwunderung hatte nachgelassen. Denn gab es überhaupt ein wissenschaftliches Thema, über das der Doktor nicht bestens Bescheid wusste? In diesem Fall war es aber alles reines Buchwissen, das Rodney jetzt mit ihm nach und nach in die Praxis umsetzen wollte. Bisher hatte es ihm ausnehmend gut gefallen, aber ...

"Puddle Jumper Sex", wiederholte McKay seelenruhig und riss Sheppard damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er bediente sich dazu großzügig mit seinem Löffel an der Nachspeise des Majors, da sein Dessertteller inzwischen leer war.  
"Ich habe das Wort an sich schon verstanden!", zischte ihm John mit einem Halbflüstern zu. "Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich ganz verstehe, was du damit sagen willst." Mit einem raschen Griff brachte er den Rest seiner Nachspeise hinter seinem Ellbogen in Sicherheit.

McKay leckte seinen Löffel ab, dann legte er ihn auf sein Tablett zurück und erklärte: "Wir haben doch gestern Abend darüber diskutiert, was wir gerne mal ausprobieren wollen. Du hast einen Balkon am anderen Ende der Stadt vorgeschlagen, mit Blick aufs Meer und – wie war das? – untergehender Sonne." McKay konnte sich ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Militär im Herzen manchmal so ein Romantiker sein konnte? "Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mir das Ganze noch mal genau überlegen müsste. Ja, und heute Nacht ist mir dann die Lösung eingefallen: ich hätte gerne mal Sex im Puddle Jumper."

"Rodney!" Das kam davon, wenn man einem Wissenschaftler Zeit zum Nachdenken gewährte! Sheppard beugte sich noch etwas weiter über den Tisch in Richtung McKay und sprach noch etwas leiser: "Du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist! Ausgeschlossen! Das ist so was wie mein... Arbeitsplatz! Wenn das rauskommt! Ich... wir ... und außerdem, wann sollten wir das machen? Für gewöhnlich sind wir bei unseren Erkundungsflügen mindestens zu viert unterwegs. Selbst du willst Teyla und Ford doch wohl kaum bitten, mal für ein halbes Stündchen die Augen zuzumachen und sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, oder?" Halbwegs von seinem eigenen, unschlagbaren Argument beruhigt, lehnte er sich wieder zurück und hoffte, dass der Wissenschaftler einsehen würde, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen vertretbarem Leichtsinn und beruflichem Selbstmord gab.

Tat er aber offensichtlich nicht, denn McKay wischte den Einwand mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung weg. "Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass es auf einem offiziellen Erkundungsflug sein soll. Aber..."

"Im HANGAR!?" Wieder hatte der Major lauter als beabsichtig gesprochen und einige Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung.  
"Warum denn nicht?" McKay schien ehrlich gespannt die Antwort - die Ausrede? - des Majors zu erwarten.

Aber der wurde glücklicherweise von Lieutenant Ford gerettet, der in diesem Moment mit einem Tablett neben ihrem Tisch auftauchte und höflich anfragte: "Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten?" "Aber gern!", rief Sheppard erfreut. "Wenn´s sein muss", brummelte McKay enttäuscht.

Aiden Ford warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, aber da ihn sein direkter Vorgesetzter so eindringlich bittend anschaute, nahm er Platz.  
Sheppard dankte es ihm, indem er sich sofort erkundigte: "Erzählen Sie doch mal, wie ist der Besuch bei Teylas Leuten gelaufen? Alles in Ordnung auf dem Festland? Und der kleine Junge, wie geht es seinem Arm? Ist der Bruch wieder ganz verheilt?"

Lieutenant Ford strahlte über so viel Aufmerksamkeit und begann mit seinem lebhaften und Detail getreuen Bericht. McKay verabschiedete sich nach wenigen Minuten mit dringenden Angelegenheiten, die seiner Aufsicht bedürften.

Nachdem der Doktor sie verlassen hatte, wagte Ford zu fragen: "Ist etwas ... los, Sir?"  
"Nein, was sollte los sein?"  
"Keine Ahnung, es war nur nicht zu übersehen, dass Dr. McKay nicht so ganz glücklich über mein Auftauchen war."  
"Ich dafür aber umso mehr", versicherte ihm der Major mit einem Kopfnicken und schickte noch eine kleine Notlüge hinterher: "Sie haben mich vor einigen *extrem* interessanten Berechnungen gerettet."  
Lieutenant Ford lachte beruhigt, denn auch er war schon mal Opfer von McKays technisch-naturwissenschaftlichem Erklärungswahn geworden, so dass er mit seinem Vorgesetzen mitfühlen konnte. Quantentheorie war wirklich nichts, was man zum Essen gebrauchen konnte.

\-----------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag kam die Frage des Puddle Jumpers nicht mehr aufs Tapet, denn sie hatten überraschenden Besuch in Atlantis. Chaya. Eine junge Frau, die sie zufällig getroffen hatten, nachdem irgendetwas in der Umlaufbahn um ihren Planeten in eindrucksvoller Manier diverse Wraithschiffe daran gehindert hatte, ihren Jumper zu vaporisieren. Sie hätten zu gerne herausgefunden, wie das Teil funktionierte. Zwar war die junge, attraktive Dame so gar nicht bereit, sich in ihr Leben auf gut nachbarschaftlicher Ebene einzumischen, dafür aber auf privater - zu Rodneys unendlichem Kummer - um so mehr.

Sicher konnte Sheppard nicht direkt etwas dafür, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in ihn verguckt hatte - mit dem allerersten Blick, wie in einem schlechten Theaterstück! Aber er hätte vielleicht auch nicht ganz so prompt darauf eingehen müssen. Dieses Rumgesülze à la "auch wir haben ganz schön viel zu bieten", und "das ist unter Freunden so, sie teilen", hatte Rodneys Blutdruck schnell auf hundertachtzig gebracht und sein Benehmen gegen null tendieren lassen.

Auch wenn sich Rodney immer wieder selbst zu überzeugen versuchte, dass Johns Flirterei nur in der hehren Absicht geschah, mehr über ihre Wunderwaffe gegen die Wraith herauszubekommen, konnte er doch nicht verhindern, dass es ihn schmerzte, die beiden so oft und auf so vertrauten Fuß miteinander zu sehen. Er hatte sicher keine Exklusivrechte auf John. Keiner von ihnen beiden hatte je angedeutet, dass sie mehr als bloße Freunde waren, mit einer gemeinsamen Vorliebe für nächtliche Streifzüge und sporadischen, entspannenden Sex. Die großen drei Worte waren noch nie gefallen. Aber trotzdem hatte er irgendwie gehofft...

McKay sagte sich immer wieder, dass er Dr. Weir nur deshalb drängte, die Fremde so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu schicken, weil sie etwas vor ihnen verbarg und er Angst um die Sicherheit von Atlantis hatte. Schließlich waren ihre Biosignaturen wirklich seltsam, ihre Gesundheit erstaunlich - selbst Dr. Beckett stimmte das nachdenklich - und dass sie Antiker-Technologie aktivieren konnte, machte sie auch nicht gerade vertrauenswürdiger.

Doch Dr. Weir ging auf seine Bedenken nicht ein und so musste er sich damit zufrieden geben, dass sie der Ansicht war, die Vorteile, die ein Vertragsabschluss mit sich brächte, würden die Risiken aufwiegen.  
Toll!  
Als Teyla ihn dann später am Abend noch aufsuchte und ihm lachend und mit einem gewissen spöttischen Unterton erzählte, wie sie Major Sheppard mit einem Picknick-Korb am Arm auf dem Weg zu einem "botschafterlichen Diplomaten-Picknick-Ausflugs-Dings" getroffen hatte und der arme Major die ganze Zeit versucht hätte, sich stotternd zu rechtfertigen, stürmte McKay entnervt aus seinem Labor. Er brauchte frische Luft! Dringend!

Er lief ein paar Gänge entlang, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass nicht alle naselang einer vorbei kommen und ihn ansprechen würde und trat auf einen der vielen Balkone hinaus.

McKay lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung, atmete tief durch und ließ die salzige Seeluft seine Lungen füllen. Er schaute in den Sternenhimmel, der ihnen nach und nach vertrauter wurde. Rodney erkannte tatsächlich einige Konstellationen wieder, die John und er an einem anderen Abend, den sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, mit albernen Namen wie "Großer und Kleiner Jumper" belegt hatten. Er seufzte bei dieser Erinnerung, ließ seinen Blick über die dunkle, ruhige See gleiten und hoffte, dass ihn der friedvolle Anblick etwas besänftigen würde.

Dann entdeckte er die beiden auf einem der großen, unteren Balkone.

Zwar gab es kein Abendrot, da die Sonne schon untergegangen war, aber ansonsten kam das der Fantasie, die Sheppard ihm vor einigen Tagen - nein, es war tatsächlich erst gestern gewesen? - beschrieben hatte, schon sehr nah. Rodney konnte von seinem Balkon aus sehen, dass John sich sehr wohl fühlen musste in Chayas Gesellschaft. Sie saßen beide auf dem Boden, redeten und aßen. Dann streckte John sich aus, nachlässig auf einen Ellbogen gestützt und fütterte sie und sich mit Kleinigkeiten, die er, Rodney, jetzt auch gern gegessen hätte. Er konnte nicht hören was sie sprachen, doch als John plötzlich aufstand, hoffte McKay, dass es das jetzt gewesen wäre.

Der Boxhieb eines Wraith hätte ihn kaum härter treffen können, als er jetzt mit ansehen musste, dass John wieder zu ihr trat, sich neben sie kniete, sich langsam vorbeugte und sie küsste!

Mit einem heftigen Schwindelgefühl trat McKay sofort von dem Geländer zurück und ließ sich an einer Wand zu Boden gleiten. Er nahm den Kopf zwischen die Hände und versuchte zu analysieren, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

Verraten. Leer. Enttäuscht.

Nur weil sie bisher bei ihrer ganzen Geschäftigkeit noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatten, diesen speziellen Wunsch Johns in die Tat umzusetzen, hieß das ja nicht, dass der Bastard sich gleich jemand anderen dafür suchen musste!

Als McKay die feuchte Nacht-Kälte in seine Knochen kriechen fühlte, erhob er sich endlich und begab sich in sein Quartier.

Bei seinem wunderbaren Glück – oder sollte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein, irgendwie auf diese Etage getrieben haben? – lief er natürlich auch noch Sheppard über den Weg.

"Major?", rief er und tat so, als wäre er erstaunt ihn hier zu sehen.  
Eine Sekunde zuckte Sheppard zusammen, doch dann fragte er ruhig: "Rodney, warum so spät noch auf?"  
Für einen Moment wollte Rodney schon mit der Wahrheit herausrücken, stattdessen antwortete er ausweichend: "Ich wollte nur ... ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich wollte im Kontrollraum noch etwas überprüfen." `Er war ja so ein erbärmlicher Feigling! ´, musste Rodney angewidert von sich selbst denken. "Was ist mit dir?" "Ich bin immer lange auf, Rodney", erwiderte Sheppard und McKay wusste nicht, was er aus dem Unterton machen sollte. Wollte John damit darauf anspielen, dass sie zusammen immer bis in die frühen Morgenstunden durch die Stadt streiften, oder war das jetzt gar nicht auf ihn bezogen?

Aber Rodney sah wieder den Kuss der beiden vor Augen und schon platzte er schnippisch heraus: "Diese ganze Captain Kirk Tour ist problematisch und moralisch fragwürdig!" Sheppard, mit seiner Vorliebe für Filme und TV-Serien, verstand ihn natürlich sofort, ließ ihn aber noch etwas schmoren und fragte betont unschuldig: "Was für eine Tour?" Rodney sah rot. Ziemlich böse entgegnete er: "Das Umwerben der außerirdischen Priesterin passt eher ins Jahr ´67! Ich bin..."

Major Sheppard atmete tief durch.  
Verdammt, was hatten heute nur alle gegen ihn? Dr. Weir stichelte und machte die halbe Zeit anzügliche Bemerkungen. Teyla zog ihn auf und ließ ihn hilflos nach Rechtfertigungen suchen und jetzt noch McKay! Es reichte! Er tat hier schließlich nur seine Pflicht! Gut, er hatte sich ein wenig hinreißen lassen, aber er war auch nur ein Mann und manchmal dachte er halt nicht mit dem Kopf. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich wie Captain Kirk benahm. Zumal das aus McKay wohl Mister Spock gemacht hätte mit all dem Genie, dessen er sich immer rühmte und das könnte ihm wohl so passen!

Wütender und schneidender als beabsichtigt unterbrach er deshalb McKay, ehe der sich noch weiter an der guten, alten Enterprise vergreifen konnte und meinte scharfzüngig: "Ich glaube nicht, dass das, was ich tue, Sie etwas angeht, McKay!"

An dieser Stelle hätte Rodney jetzt eigentlich Ruhe geben sollen, denn so war er schon lange nicht mehr abgekanzelt und in die Schranken verwiesen worden. Aber er schlug zurück und warf Sheppard vor, er ließe sich von einer Außerirdischen um den Finger wickeln, wäre in seinen Entscheidungen beeinflusst, deutete an, der Major würde mit seinem Schwanz denken und war dabei - alles in allem - so sarkastisch, überheblich und unausstehlich wie nur eben möglich. Was seiner Sache natürlich nicht gerade dienlich war, zumal die fragliche Dame die letzten Worte noch mitbekommen hatte und ziemlich beleidigt postwendend wieder abzog.

Sheppard warf ihm noch einen sehr mörderischen Blick zu und lief wie ein artiges Hündchen hinter Chaya her.

Rodney seufzte tief auf. Er war mit diesem beschissenen Tag mehr als fertig! Er verkroch sich wieder in seinem Labor und versuchte zu klären, warum sich alles gegen ihn verschworen hatte.

Nach längerem, schmerzvollen Vor-sich-hin-Starrens, war er geschockt, herauszufinden, dass wohl eine gehörige Portion Eifersucht bei seinem intensiven Bestreben, der jungen Frau etwas anzuhängen und ihr so schnell wie möglich einen Heimflug zu spendieren, mitspielte.  
Eifersucht!? Zuerst wollte er es weit von sich weisen. Er wollte keine Gefühlsabhängigkeit und von daher war er von Sheppards eher "kameradschaftlichem" Umgang mit Sex auch so angetan gewesen. Es war nur Sex – schön, so lange es andauerte, aber nichts, wo man noch Zeit hinein investieren musste, wenn es vorbei war.

Also konnte es doch keine Eifersucht sein, nicht wahr? Es musste eine andere Erklärung für sein Verhalten geben. Da er ein Wissenschaftler war, überlegte er sich, was man tun könnte, wenn einem das Ergebnis nicht gefiel. Richtig, die Prämissen ändern. Das tat er und bemühte sich vorzustellen, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Chaya mit Lieutenant Ford gepicknickt hätte. Das Resultat stützte leider seine Vermutung: bei Ford wäre es ihm absolut gleichgültig gewesen! Wahrscheinlich hätte er den jungen Mann damit nur gnadenlos aufgezogen. Etwas, was er bei Sheppard nicht konnte, da war es ihm bitterernst. Ausgerechnet ihm, der er immer versucht hatte, menschlichen Bindungen aus dem Weg zu gehen!

Frustriert blieb er die ganze Nacht über wach und setzte alles dran, so viel möglich über ihren "Gast" herauszubekommen.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Keine zwölf Stunden später wussten sie, dass Dr. McKay mit seinem Misstrauen Recht gehabt hatte: Chaya war weit mehr, als sie vorgab zu sein, sie war eine Antikerin namens Athar. Wie Dr. Jackson war sie jedoch für ihre Einmischung in menschliche Angelegenheiten bestraft worden. Nur war sie nicht wieder ganz menschlich geworden, sondern musste auf Ewigkeiten auf diesem Planeten ausharren, den sie beschützte.

Rodney fühlte fast so etwas wie Mitleid für sie – aber nur fast. Dann musste er wieder an den Kuss denken und hatte nichts dagegen, als sie sich in reine Energie verwandelte und durch das Stargate verschwand, weil Wraith ihren Planeten angriffen.

Aber McKay hätte vor Wut den Kopf gegen die Wand rammen können, als Major-Ich-bin-der-edle-Ritter-auf-dem-weißen-Pferd-Sheppard, sich daraufhin umgehend in seinen Puddle Jumper schwang und zur Rettung der armen Maid aufbrach.  
Rettungs-Mission! Ha! Dass er nicht lachte! In diesem Fall, würde ja wohl eher die Antikerin den Hintern des Majors vor den Bösen retten müssen als umgekehrt! Das war so blöd! Und so machohaft! Und so absolut überflüssig!  
McKay wusste, wenn er jetzt auch noch "lebensgefährlich" denken würde, würde er seine Contenance verlieren. Mitten im Kontrollraum und vor den Augen der versammelten Belegschaft. Deshalb begab er sich lieber in eines der Forschungslabore und stauchte zum Abreagieren ein bisschen die ihm unterstellten Wissenschaftler zusammen.

Nachdem der Major von dieser – hirnlosen, wie Rodney hilfreich einwarf – Aktion zurück war, trafen sie sich im Besprechungszimmer und gingen zusammen noch einmal all ihre Erkenntnisse durch, die sie in den letzten beiden Tagen gewonnen hatten. Für lange Zeit schaffte es McKay sehr geschäftlich zu bleiben und referierte über die Daten, die seine vorhergehenden Scans ergeben hatten. Dr. Beckett steuerte seine Auswertungen von der Krankenstation bei und sie ergingen sich mit Dr. Weir und Teyla in weiteren wissenschaftlichen Spekulationen.

Um seine Ruhe war es allerdings geschehen, als der Major seine Erfahrungen mitteilen sollte. Die meisten Sachen davon waren schon allgemein bekannt, doch als Sheppard das Balkon-Picknick erwähnte, beugte sich nicht nur Rodney interessiert vor. Der Major berichtete sachlich von den Informationen, die er während dieser Unterhaltung erfahren hatte – und... und... das war´s! In seiner Aufzählung erwähnte er mit keinem Wort den Kuss!

Ungläubig starrte McKay ihn an und diesen Blick fing Sheppard auf, als er gerade begann, von seinem letzten Ausflug nach Proculus zu berichten. Für eine Sekunde geriet er ins Stocken, dann schilderte er nüchtern die Attacke der Wraith-Jäger und wie sie von Chaya vernichtet worden waren, während er sich die ganze Zeit fragte, ob Rodney wohl mehr wusste, als er gerade zugegeben hatte? Aber wie könnte das sein?  
Er rief sich noch einmal den vergangenen Abend ins Gedächtnis: Nun, Teyla hatte ihn mit dem Korb gesehen und Rodney war genau zu der richtigen Zeit vor genau der richtigen Balkontür erschienen. Sheppard begann zu ahnen, dass McKay wahrscheinlich einen Logenplatz während seines Techtelmechtels mit der Antikerin gehabt hatte. Shit! So wie Rodney guckte, sah das nach Ärger aus!

Aus Selbstschutz beschloss er, niemandem etwas von der letzten "Vereinigung" mit Chaya zu erzählen. Selbst wenn das nichts Körperliches gewesen war, sondern reine Energie, die ihn eingehüllt und ihn in ihre Gedanken mitgenommen hatte, so hatte Major Sheppard nicht den Eindruck, dass das in der hier versammelten Runde richtig verstanden worden wäre. Er brauchte nur an seine erste Reaktion zurückdenken, als Chaya ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, sich mit ihm zu "vereinigen", auch er hatte – typisch menschlich – gleich an Sex gedacht. So endete sein Bericht damit, dass er ihr versprochen hatte, irgendwann mal wieder Proculus zu besuchen.

Für Dr. Weir war das Thema damit erledigt. Wenn sie glaubte, dass Major Sheppard ihr irgendetwas verschwieg, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie gab ihm nur noch den abschließenden Ratschlag mit auf den Weg, falls er sich später noch an Details erinnern sollte, die ihm relevant erschienen, sollte er nicht zögern, sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzten. Der Fall Chaya-Athar war somit abgeschlossen.  
Sie besprachen noch kurz die anstehenden Dinge für den heutigen Tag, damit war das Briefing beendet und alle verließen den Besprechungsraum.

"Rodney!", rief Sheppard und versuchte den Wissenschaftler am Arm festzuhalten, als der schnellen Schrittes in Richtung seines Labors lief.  
"Major?", fragte Rodney kalt, ohne seinen Gang zu verlangsamen.  
"Ich ...", John passte seinen Schritt dem des Wissenschaftlers an. "Also, ich wollte dich fragen...Ich meine, ich wollte ..." Noch hatte sich Sheppard nichts zurechtgelegt und so hatte er nicht gleich die passenden Worte parat.

Kalt unterbrach ihn McKay: "Major Sheppard, ich habe zu arbeiten. Ich werde an allen Ecken und Enden gebraucht. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen?"  
Er riss sich schwungvoll von Sheppard los, brüllte durch die halbe Halle: "Doktor..., äh..., Doktor...!"  
Zu dumm, dass er immer den Namen der jungen Asiatin vergaß, die in seiner Abteilung arbeitete.  
"Warten Sie!" Er stürzte auf die verwirrte Wissenschaftlerin zu, die ihr Glück, dass Dr. McKay sie tatsächlich gesehen und angesprochen hatte, kaum fassen konnte.

Verärgert blieb Major Sheppard zurück.

Erst am späten Abend, beziehungsweise frühen Morgen, gelang es ihm, McKay in seinem Zimmer zu stellen. Als Rodney sein heftiges, ausdauerndes Klopfen ignorierte und ihn partout nicht hereinbat, übernahm Sheppard mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken die Kontrolle über die Verriegelung der Zimmertür und so öffnete sie sich für ihn.

"Verschwinde!", fauchte ihn Rodney, der gerade im Badezimmer verschwinden wollte, an und drehte sich demonstrativ zur Wand.

John machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, packte ihn sanft am Arm und meinte:"Rodney, es war nicht so wie du denkst." Als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, zuckte er innerlich zusammen. Wenn das nicht nach abgelutschtem Klischee klang, dann wusste er auch nicht.

Genauso fasste Rodney das natürlich auch auf. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu ihm um und mit einem höhnischen Lächeln erkundigte er sich: "Ach, nein? Was bitte ist denn an einem Kuss misszuverstehen? Oder ist das die unter Antikern übliche Begrüßung? Willst du mir das weismachen?"  
"Ich will dir gar nichts weismachen. Aber kannst du nicht einsehen, dass es manchmal Situationen gibt..."  
"Nein, das verstehe ich nicht! Gut, es hat dir geschmeichelt, dass sie sich von allen ausgerechnet dich rausgesucht hat. Eine legendäre Antikerin und du bist ihr Typ! Klar, dass das deinem Ego einen Schub gibt!"

"Darum geht es hier?" Fassungslos schaute Major Sheppard den Doktor an. Jeder in Atlantis wusste, dass es Rodney ärgerte, dass er das Antiker-Gen erst hatte eingeimpft bekommen müssen, damit er überhaupt einige der Geräte bedienen konnte. Und selbst wenn McKay, das jetzt wirklich nicht so gemeint hatte, war natürlich die Gelegenheit zu verführerisch, um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.  
So hakte Sheppard gnadenlos nach: "Du bist beleidigt, weil sie nicht dich genommen hat?" "Blödsinn!", wehrte Rodney ab.  
"Gib´s ruhig zu!", triezte John. "Glaubst du auch nur einen Moment, ich würde es wagen, mich mit dem ach so tollen Major Sheppard vergleichen zu wollen?"

Aufgebracht rannte Rodney jetzt in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der seine Gefühle, sei es nun Abneigung, Ungeduld oder Begeisterung, gut verbergen konnte. So auch jetzt nicht. Ohne so recht zu bedenken, was er damit alles preisgab, fuhr er anklagend fort: "Du weißt doch genau, dass du verflucht gut aussiehst und du kennst deine Wirkung auf andere! Dein ... jungenhaftes Lächeln, die kunstvoll zersausten Haare ... das, ... das ist doch alles gewollt!"  
"Mein Gott, Rodney! Soll ich mich jetzt für mein Aussehen entschuldigen?" Hilflos fuhr sich Sheppard durchs Haar und zerwuselte es unbewusst noch mehr.

Hasserfüllt, weil diese nachlässige Geste in ihm plötzliches, heftiges Verlangen aufwallen ließ, dass er in diesem Moment so gar nicht spüren wollte, stieß McKay hervor: "Ich warte nur auf den Tag, an dem dir das Haargel ausgeht!"

Wenn sie nicht gerade mitten in einem ernsthaften Streit gewesen wären, hätte Sheppard über diesen Vorwurf vielleicht lachen können, so aber nahm er ihn ernst. Blitzschnell überlegte John, wie er McKay eins auswischen könnte und konterte mit einem fiesen Grinsen: "Dann mache ich es einfach wie Cameron Diaz in Verrückt nach Mary." Er schaute Rodney herausfordernd an.

Aber McKay kannte sich gut genug aus in der Filmgeschichte – allein um mitreden zu können, schaute er sich alles mögliche an – so dass er sofort wusste, dass Sperma das Super-Gel gewesen war, das Camerons Pony zementiert hatte.  
Wütend spuckte er das Erstbeste, das ihm in den Sinn kam, aus: "Dann kannst du gleich anfangen und sehr viel Haar-Gel sparen! Denn deine rechte Hand wird für die nächste Zeit, die einzige Hand sein, die dein Schwanz sieht! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich noch mal an meinen Hintern lasse!"

Sheppard, der eigentlich hergekommen war, um den Riss zu kitten, eventuell sogar bereit gewesen wäre, sich andeutungsweise zu entschuldigen, kam sich jetzt sehr ungerecht behandelt vor und brüllte ebenso lautstark zurück: "Ich will dich nur ungern korrigieren, aber bisher hast du meine Hand noch nicht einmal in die Nähe deines Arsches gelassen! Der Einzige, der bisher den Hintern hingehalten hat bin ich! Und auch ich kann dir versichern, dass damit jetzt endgültig Schluss ist!"

Der Major drehte sich um, stürmte aus dem Zimmer und musste mal wieder denken, dass es ein riesiger Nachteil war, dass man die Türen der Antiker nicht mit einem heftigen Knall ins Schloss fallen lassen konnte. Das hätte ihm jetzt sehr gut getan.

\---------------------------------------------

Der folgende Tag war nicht sehr angenehm. Nur das Wissen, dass die Wraith-Schiffe, die sie auf dem Langstrecken-Sensor entdeckt hatten, in zwei, höchstens drei Wochen da sein könnten, ließ sie zusammen arbeiten als wäre – fast – nichts geschehen.

Rodneys Lippen waren noch schmaler zusammengepresst als gewöhnlich, wenn er jetzt mit John sprach, den er sehr betont "Major Sheppard" nannte – auch in Situationen in denen niemand anderes zugegen war.

Nach dem letzten, lautstarken Streit war auch Sheppard erst einmal nicht mehr bereit, noch einen neuen Anlauf zur Versöhnung zu starten und ignorierte McKays schlechte Laune, die er übertrieben fand, geflissentlich. Aber es machte ihm zu schaffen, dass McKay ihm mit absolut professioneller Kühle begegnete. Seine Vorschläge unterstütze oder ablehnte, ohne jedoch nur einen Moment in Sarkasmus zu verfallen. Sheppard konnte nur ahnen, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung das den ungeduldigen Doktor kosten musste.  
Am Abend, als John allein in seinem Zimmer saß und sich vor lauter Langeweile zum x-ten Mal das Video mit dem Football-Spiel anschaute, das er mitgenommen hatte, vermisste er ihn noch mehr. Denn selbst wenn Rodney gnadenlos lästerte und ihm immer wieder vorhielt um wie viel besser kanadisches Hockey war, so war wenigstens jemand da, der ihn zum Lachen brachte, der ihn vor Empörung "Rodney!" rufen ließ, der ihm mit einem flüchtigen Kuss versicherte, dass es nicht so gemeint gewesen war, wie es geklungen hatte.

Oh Shit! An küssen zu denken war gar kein kluger Schachzug gewesen, denn das war die Vorstufe zu Sex und dem hatten sie ja beide fürs Erste abgeschworen. Jedenfalls allem, was über Selbst-ist-der-Mann hinausging.  
Aber das war doch kein Problem für ihn, oder? Er hatte es regelmäßig gemacht, bevor er mit Rodney zur Partnerarbeit übergegangen war. Selbst, seit Rodney ihm ab und zu behilflich war, hatte er an manch einem Abend vor dem Einschlafen, wenn McKay mal wieder nicht den Weg aus dem Labor gefunden hatte, sich allein Erleichterung verschafft.

Entschlossen griff der Major in seine Pyjama-Hose und umfasste seinen schlaffen Penis. Fuhr mit seiner Hand auf und ab und musste sofort an Rodneys Finger denken, die nach so kurzer Zeit schon so verflixt genau seinen Rhythmus fanden, die exakt wussten, was er wann wollte. Dieser Gedanke ließ sein Glied anwachsen und lächelnd fuhr John energischer fort sich zu streicheln.

Rodney ... der beim Sex so überraschend spielerisch sein konnte ... und mit dem er in Streit lag. Wegen etwas absolut Belanglosem. Jedenfalls von Johns Warte aus. Gut, vielleicht sah der Wissenschaftler das anders. Aber er hatte ihm ja keine Gelegenheit gegeben, es zu erklären. Hey, es war ein Kuss gewesen! Nur ein Kuss! Mehr nicht! Leute küssten sich laufend! In Europa und vor allem in Frankreich sogar zu jeder Begrüßung, hatte er sich sagen lassen, und trotzdem lief nicht halb Frankreich beleidigt rum. Und war McKay als Kanadier nicht schon so etwas wie ein halber Franzose? Eben, da sollte Rodney das doch verstehen. Aber McKay war selbstverständlich wieder mal anders und musste natürlich sofort ein Drama draus machen! Typisch! Dieser blöde Hang zu Übertreibungen bei dem Doktor! Divengehabe!

Sheppard drückte etwas fester zu, fuhr mit seiner Hand etwas schneller auf und ab, aber nichts regte sich mehr. Im Laufe dieser Überlegungen war ihm die Lust wohl gründlich abhanden gekommen. Resigniert zog er seine Hand aus der Pyjamahose, machte das Licht aus und drehte sich seufzend auf die Seite.

Vielleicht würde der morgige Tag ja besser werden.

\---------------------------------------------

Natürlich wurde er das nicht.  
An diesem Vormittag mussten sie sich noch einmal um die Meerwasser-Entsalzungsanlage kümmern. Denn am nächsten Tag wollten sie Merwan III aufsuchen, einen Planeten, mit dem sie dank Teyla erfolgreiche Handelsbeziehungen unterhielten und Getreide gegen Salz, das sie im Überfluss produzierten, tauschen konnten.

Nach dem Mittagessen verluden sie die Salzkisten in den Jumper und Major Sheppard stieß zu ihnen, um die Beladung zu überwachen. McKay, der ebenfalls zugegen war, war ab diesem Moment überfreundlich mit Lieutenant Ford, der gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Besonders nicht, als er eine Kiste mit Salz fallen ließ und alles, was McKay dazu sagte, war: "Das kann doch jedem mal passieren."

Dafür nörgelte er an Major Sheppards Arbeitsstil umso mehr herum. Fragte, ob das nicht schneller, gründlicher und sorgfältiger ginge und Ford konnte nur die Geduld bewundern, mit der sich der Major das fast eine halbe Stunde lang gefallen ließ.  
Teyla, die ebenfalls Geschenke für die Merwaner im Jumper verstaute, versuchte McKay mit einigen belanglosen Fragen von Sheppard abzulenken, aber der Wissenschaftler war hartnäckig.

"Hier in dieser Kiste sind 20 Gramm zu viel", bemerkte er gerade selbstgefällig und stellte die Kiste wieder vor Major Sheppard ab.  
"Das wird bei fünf Kilo wohl nichts ausmachen", erwiderte der Major und räumte die Kiste zur Seite. "Die Abweichung beträgt weniger als ein halbes Prozent." "Das ist nicht akzeptabel!" Herausfordernd schaute ihn McKay an. "Das ist Bullshit, McKay, und das wissen Sie auch!", erwiderte Sheppard, trotz der Worte um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemüht.

Aiden Ford und Teyla warfen sich einen sprechenden Blick zu, mischten sich aber nicht ein, sondern taten so, als würde das Beladen des Jumpers ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit erfordern.

McKay gab noch keine Ruhe: "Und was ist mit dem Flugverhalten des Jumpers?"  
"Essen Sie eine Portion Nachspeise weniger und es passt wieder", meinte Sheppard genervt, rückte eine der Kisten zurecht und verzurrte sie. "Es kann nicht jeder so einen knochigen Hintern haben wie Sie!", stieß McKay bei diesem Satz, den er sofort als Anspielung auf sein Gewicht verstand, wütend und unüberlegt hervor.  
Er war sich seiner körperlichen Unvollkommenheiten im Vergleich mit Mr. Perfect nur allzu bewusst und brauchte sicher nicht daran erinnert zu werden!

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Sheppard, sich verhört zu haben. Dann schaute er auf und sah, dass Rodney bei dem direkten Augenkontakt etwas errötete, dem Blick aber tapfer standhielt.  
Okay, sah so aus, als wäre dem Wissenschaftler auch erst eine halbe Sekunde zu spät bewusst geworden, was für ein doppeldeutiger Vorwurf das war. Sheppard weidete sich an Rodneys Unwohlsein und setzte ein anzügliches Grinsen auf.

Vier, fünf Sekunden fixierten sie sich wortlos, dann wandte sich McKay als Erster ab und bückte sich nach einer weiteren Kiste.  
Sheppard war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst und beschloss, Rodney noch ein ganz klein wenig mehr zu ärgern. Er bückte sich also mit ihm und flüsterte so nah an seinem Ohr, dass nur McKay ihn verstehen konnte: "Bisher habe ich noch keine Klagen über meinen Hintern gehört! Selbst ...".

McKay wollte so überhaupt nicht hören, was die Antikerin alles Nettes, Tolles und Einmaliges über Johns Hintern gesagt hatte! Deshalb unterbrach er den Major wütend: "Das ist mir scheißegal! Wegen mir können Sie so viele kleine Antiker-Babys in die Welt setzen wie Sie wollen!"  
Abrupt stand er auf. Da er ziemlich laut gesprochen hatte, sah er Fords und Teylas überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf sich ruhen – das war zuviel für ihn, er stürzte aus dem Hangar und rief noch über seine Schulter zurück: "Ich bin im Labor und will für die nächsten Stunden nicht gestört werden!!"

Man hörte das Zischen der automatischen Türen und Doktor McKay war verschwunden.

Jetzt konzentrierte sich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Major Sheppard, der völlig perplex drein schaute, denn eigentlich hatte er seinen Satz mit einer kleinen Anspielung auf sich und Rodney beenden wollen. Dass McKay schon wieder Chaya herausgehört hatte, machte ihn sprachlos.  
So zuckte Sheppard erst einmal fragend die Schultern und dann, obwohl niemand ihn direkt ansprach, meinte er entschuldigend: "Keine Ahnung, was er hat." Er setzte ein entwaffnendes Lächeln auf und stapelte die nächste Kiste. Aber seine beiden Teamkollegen nahmen ihm den Unschuldsblick diesmal nicht ab. Lieutenant Ford hütete sich zwar, seinen Vorgesetzten auszufragen, aber unglücklicherweise kannte Teyla keine solchen Skrupel.

"Doktor McKay scheint der Ansicht zu sein, dass Ihr Picknick mit der Antikerin ... intensiver war, als Sie uns bisher wissen ließen?" Sie schaute ihn mit ihrem patentierten Mir-können-Sie-alles-anvertrauen Blick an. Gütig und mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes.

Aber Sheppard hatte keine Lust, sich in die Täter-Rolle drängen zu lassen und erwiderte hitzig: "McKay sollte sich lieber um Dinge kümmern, von denen er etwas versteht und die ihn was angehen!"  
Doch Teyla mit ihrer verflixten Intuition hatte wohl mal wieder mehr gesehen, als Rodney und ihm bewusst gewesen war. Sanft, und zu Fords Überraschung, hakte sie nochmals nach: "Aber vielleicht geht es ihn etwas an?"

Der Lieutenant machte große Augen, als Major Sheppard Teyla kurz einen sehr wütenden Blick zuwarf, sich dann zur Ablenkung aber direkt an ihn wandte und barsch befahl: "Packen Sie den Jumper zu Ende!"  
"Jawohl, Sir", bestätigte Ford eilig, dem es peinlich war, dass er so beim Starren erwischt worden war. Doch der Major war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Aiden schaute Teyla auffordernd an, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: "Wir sollten sehen, dass wir dem Auftrag des Majors nachkommen."  
Grübelnd machte sich Ford an die Arbeit.

\----------------------------------------------------

Keiner der Vier konnte sich am nächsten Tag erinnern, je einen so schweigsamen Flug im Jumper absolviert zu haben. Glücklicherweise war es nicht allzu weit nach Merwan III, so dass Major Sheppard mit unüberhörbarer Erleichterung in der Stimme nach zwei Stunden verkünden konnte: "Zielkoordinaten erreicht, ich gehe jetzt runter."

Er legte eine perfekte Landung direkt vor den Augen der Planetenbewohner hin, die schon mit Wagen bereit standen, um das Tauschgeschäft vorzunehmen.

Die Begrüßung war herzlich und selbst wenn der Major, seit der näheren Bekanntschaft mit den Genii, auch offensichtlich "rückständigen" Gesellschaften nicht mehr ganz über den Weg traute, verlief auf Merwan III alles ohne Probleme.

Sie begannen den Jumper zu entladen. Die Merwaner packten tatkräftig mit an, so dass Major Sheppard keinen Grund sah, warum Teyla sich nach einer halben Stunde nicht auf den Weg ins Dorf machen sollte, um ihren privaten Kontakten nachzugehen. Sicherheitshalber schickte er Lieutenant Ford mit, nicht zuletzt auch, um ihr beim Tragen der diversen Gastgeschenke behilflich zu sein.

Bei belanglosen Gesprächen über das Wetter, die gute diesjährige Ernte und verschiedenen Familiengeschichten, gingen das Ausladen des Salzes und das Einladen des Getreides rasch voran.

McKay freute sich schon, wenn er daran dachte, was man aus dem Mehl alles Köstliches herstellen konnte. Als dann noch einer der Merwaner fragte: "Hier, Doktor McKay, wollen Sie mal probieren?" und ihm etwas anbot, das verdammt nach Schokolade aussah, genau so roch und dann auch noch fast so schmeckte, war er so gut gelaunt, dass er vergaß, dass er eigentlich mit John im Streit lag. Er trat zu Sheppard und ließ ihn ebenfalls von der Süßigkeit probieren.

"Sehr gut!", bestätigte Major Sheppard mit vollen Backen kauend und regelte gleich hier und jetzt, dass bei der nächsten Lieferung unbedingt etliche Kilo von diesem köstlichen Zeug dabei sein müssten. Als die Merwaner sahen, wie begeistert die Atlantis-Bewohner von einem ihrer Grundnahrungsmittel waren, schenkten sie ihnen den Rest, den sie zufällig dabei hatten. McKay berechnete rasch, dass das in Tafeln umgerechnet sicher dem Gegenwert von fast einem Dutzend Schokoladentafeln entsprach, genug, um über die nächsten Wochen zu kommen. Strahlend teilte er dem Major das Ergebnis seiner Berechnungen mit. Sheppard grinste zurück. In bestem Einvernehmen verabschiedete man sich von einander, jede der beiden Parteien überzeugt, ein gutes Geschäft gemacht zu haben.

"So, Rodney", zufrieden und mit einem erleichtertem Seufzer schaute sich Sheppard in dem voll beladenen Jumper um, "das hat ja bestens geklappt. Sehr schön. Eh... willst du nicht auch noch berechnen, wie viele Törtchen man aus dem Mehl backen kann?", neckte er den Wissenschaftler, der gerade auf dem Co-Pilotensitz Platz nahm und sich noch ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund schob.  
"Törtchen?", grinste McKay, dessen Stimmung sich auf einem Hoch befand. "Das sollte für ganze Torten reichen! Es sei denn ein gewisser Major braucht das unbedingt für seine Truthahn-Sandwiches."

John lachte und setzte sich in den Pilotensessel. Wahnsinn, wie er diese Wortgefechte mit McKay vermisst hatte! Dabei waren es nur zwei Tage gewesen! Nicht auszumalen, wenn Rodney ihm längere Zeit böse wäre. Er wusste, dass er noch einen Versuch machen musste, McKay von seiner ... Unschuld zu überzeugen.

Er hatte gestern Abend im Bett lange genug wach gelegen, um über Rodneys lächerlichen Vorwurf mit den Antiker-Babys nachzudenken. Auch Teylas Worte hatten sich hartnäckiger bei ihm festgesetzt, als seine schroffe Reaktion vermuten ließ. Zusammen mit all den anderen Sachen, die McKay ihm in den letzten Tagen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war ihm plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass aus fast allen Vorwürfen Rodneys Unsicherheit gesprochen hatte.

Rodney hatte es niemals angesprochen, aber John konnte sich vorstellen, dass seine Schul- und Studienzeit nicht nur Zuckerschlecken gewesen war, bei dem Ego, das der Mann mit sich herum trug. Sheppard konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass die Mädchen bei Rodney Schlange gestanden hatten. Wahrscheinlich waren die meisten Beziehungen nur kurz gewesen. John vermutete, dass Rodney, falls er häufiger der Verlassene gewesen war, durchaus unter so etwas wie Verlustängsten leiden konnte. Was er natürlich vehement abgestritten hätte.

John war mal einen Moment ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst gewesen und plötzlich hatte es ihm gedämmert, dass Rodney wohl langsam begonnen hatte, in ihrer Beziehung mehr zu sehen, als gelegentlichen Stressabbau und Befriedigung von sexueller Neugier. Und dass solche Zwischenfälle, wie der mit Chaya, Rodney natürlich in seiner schlechten Meinung von sich selber und seiner Unfähigkeit einer Beziehung Beständigkeit zu geben, bestätigten.

Nochmals fünf Minuten gnadenlose Ehrlichkeit später und John war zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass er damit sehr gut leben konnte, wenn Rodney jetzt mehr von ihm wollte. Denn McKay hatte ja nicht nur die unausstehliche, arrogante, überhebliche Seite. In ihm brach sich immer wieder auch Hilfsbereitschaft, Vertrauen und Spieltrieb Bahn. Lauter Dinge, die Sheppard an einem Menschen zu schätzen wusste. Und er gestand sich ein, er wollte auch mehr von McKays sarkastischem Humor. Er wollte einfach wissen, was diesen Wissenschaftler zum Ticken brachte und ihn so erfreulich unvorhersehbar reagieren ließ. Langweile war mit Sicherheit ein Fremdwort, wenn er sich auf eine Beziehung mit Rodney einließ.

Aber dazu musste er sich erst einmal wieder mit McKay versöhnen.

Er schaute den glücklich Schokolade mampfenden Wissenschaftler neben sich an und war sich sicher, dass die Gelegenheit nie günstiger sein könnte.  
Er nahm das Funksprechgerät zur Hand und fragte bei Lieutenant Ford an, wie die Verwandten-Besuche bei ihnen stünden. Ford versicherte ihm, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei und Teyla mindestens so viele Geschenke mitbringen würde, wie sie abgeliefert hatte.

"Sehen Sie zu, dass nicht gerade ein Elefant oder Ähnliches dabei ist. Sie wissen, wir sind mit dem Platz etwas beengt."  
Man hörte Aiden Fords Lachen durch das Sprechgerät, dann meinte der Lieutenant beruhigend: "Es will mir eher scheinen, dass wir mit etlichen Flaschen zurückkehren werden. Und, Sir, " er senkte bedeutungsvoll die Stimme, "ich denke nicht, dass da Fruchtsaft drin ist."  
"In dem Fall sehen Sie zu, dass Sie auch so eine Flasche mitbekommen", trug Sheppard dem Lieutenant auf. "Könnten wir gut für den nächsten Fernsehabend gebrauchen."  
"Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun", versprach Ford lachend.

Dann stellte Sheppard die alles entscheidende Frage: "Wie lange, meinen Sie, werden Sie noch brauchen?"  
Ford schien sich kurz mit Teyla zu beraten bevor er antwortete: "Eine halbe bis eine dreiviertel Stunde. Ist das okay?"  
"Mehr als okay, Lieutenant. Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit", bestätigte Sheppard.  
"Gut, Sir. Ford, Ende."

Der Major wandte sich an McKay: "Rodney?"  
"Ich habe es gehört, dann werde ich mal..." McKay wollte sich erheben, um irgendetwas am Bordcomputer rumzufummeln. "Eh, eh...", Sheppard drückte ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust in den Sessel zurück.  
"Puddle Jumper Sex", sagte er klar und deutlich und beobachtete Rodney genau. "Als Wiedergutmachung."

McKay riss die Augen auf und schaute John einen Moment völlig sprachlos an. Er schluckte, wollte fast schon ablehnen, weil ihm das zu... billig erschien, doch dann wanderte die Hand des Majors, die ihn immer noch in dem Sessel hielt, ein Stückchen zur Seite und schlanke Finger streiften nachlässig über Rodneys Brustwarze.

"John...", begann Rodney, doch sein Atem stockte, weil Sheppard sich jetzt erhob, ein Knie neben Rodneys Beinen auf den Sessel brachte und seine zweite Hand sich um die andere Brustwarze kümmerte. Sie sanft zwirbelte, drüber rieb und mit dem Fingernagel fast kratzend drüber strich.  
"Ich...", machte er einen zweiten Versuch, doch dieses Mal beugte sich Sheppard vor und verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss.

`Wo war nur plötzlich seine ganze Wut hin?´, musste Rodney hilflos denken, als ihn prompt prickelndes Begehren durchströmte. Sheppard war so ein manipulierender Mistkerl und hoffte, ihn mit Sex zu bestechen – und, Shit, es funktionierte! Er, das Genie, sah die Falle ganz genau und lief trotzdem rein! Ließ den Major seinen Kuss vertiefen, reckte sich ihm entgegen und fühlte nach nur wenigen Tagen Entzug, wie es in ihm zu kribbeln begann. Wie es ihn zu dem anderen Mann drängte, wie sehr er weitere Berührungen herbeisehnte, auch wenn eigentlich noch nichts geklärt war.

Er hatte mit sich ausgemacht, John erst zu dem Vorfall Stellung beziehen zu lassen, ehe er sich wieder auf irgendetwas mit ihm einließ. Aber er merkte, dass er diesem Vorsatz schon nach einer halben Minute untreu wurde. So überzeugte er sich rasch, dass nichts dagegen sprach, die Analyse auf später zu verschieben und sich jetzt erst einmal der Praxis zu widmen.  
Er küsste John mit Leidenschaft zurück und zog ihn fester auf sich, damit er ihn endlich wieder unter seinen Händen spüren konnte.

Sheppard war sehr beruhigt zu sehen und zu fühlen, ja, dank McKays kleinen Seufzern sogar zu hören, dass der Wissenschaftler ihm offensichtlich wieder vergeben hatte. Das konnte nach einigen Minuten aber trotzdem nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er sich in einer ganz unbequemen Lage über Rodney beugte. So unterbrach er den Kuss, erhob sich von dem Co-Pilotensitz und bevor Rodney protestieren konnte, streckte er ihm eine Hand hin und meinte: "Unbequem. Wir sollten es lieber auf die Sitzbank verlagern."

McKay ließ sich aus dem Sessel ziehen und küsste Sheppard erneut, während sie die wenigen Schritte zu den letzten freien Plätzen auf der Sitzbank taumelten, die nicht mit Getreidesäcken voll gestellt waren. John drückte Rodney auf die Bank nieder, legte sich über ihn, rieb sich einmal auf ihm und wollte ihn gerade wieder küssen, als plötzlich Lieutenant Fords ruhige Stimme ertönte: "Jumper Zwei, bitte melden."

Sheppard ließ seinen Kopf einen Augenblick erst ungläubig, dann genervt, auf Rodneys Brust sinken. Resignierend drückte er sich mit den Armen hoch, stand auf und warf McKay ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. Er griff nach seinem Sprechgerät: "Hier Jumper Zwei, ich höre."

"Hier Ford, Sir. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir uns jetzt auf den Rückweg machen, wir sollten so in einer knappen halben Stunde bei Ihnen sein. Es hat alles hervorragend geklappt. Die Merwaner sind wirklich erstaunlich gastfreundlich. Und Sir, ich habe für uns auch etwas von dem Zeug ergattert."  
Vorfreude sprach aus den Worten des Lieutenants und so seufzte Sheppard einmal unhörbar auf und verkündete mit so viel Enthusiasmus, wie er in dem Moment aufbrachte: "Sehr gute Arbeit, Lieutenant. Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde. Sheppard out."

Er wandte sich wieder an McKay und fragte lächelnd: "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"  
Rodney hatte die Zeit inzwischen genutzt und sich seines T-Shirts entledigt, so dass Sheppard, als er den nackten Oberkörper sah, gleich grinsend hinzufügte: "Dumme Frage!" "Ganz genau", bestätigte Rodney, streckte John die Arme entgegen und der beugte sich wieder über ihn. Küsste und leckte eine Weile an Rodneys Kehle herum, arbeitete sich weiter zu dessen Brust vor und beschäftigte sich dort einen Moment mit den Brustwarzen. McKays Hände streichelten seinen Rücken und versuchten ihm das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, während die Lippen des Majors weiter an Rodney herumknabberten.

"Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit, ich lasse das T-Shirt an", flüsterte John rau, ehe mit seinem Mund und Dutzenden von kleinen Küssen den Körper unter ihm weiter herunter wanderte. Er wollte sich nämlich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn Teyla und Ford aus irgendeinem Grund früher als gedacht zurück kämen und er müsste sich erst wieder vollständig ankleiden.

Gerade als er an McKays deutlich sichtbarer Erektion angekommen war, piepste das Funkgerät einmal kurz. Einen Moment stutzte Sheppard, doch dann war ihm klar, dass das der Warn-Ton war, der anzeigte, dass der Akku in nächster Zeit wieder aufgeladen werden müsste. Verflixte Technik! Sheppard streichelte mit seiner Wange über die Ausbuchtung in McKays Hose und der Wissenschaftler murmelte bei dieser Berührung: "Oh, ja. Bitte mach weiter."  
Er wiederholte die Bewegung - und das Sprechfunkgerät machte einen weiteren Piep.

Rodney schien von alledem nichts mitzubekommen, bog sich ihm entgegen und flüsterte verlangend: "John! So gut...!", bewegte sich unter seinen Händen auf und ab ... und Sheppard hörte das nächste Piepsen.  
Mechanisch streichelte er weiter, während der größte Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf das nächste Geräusch wartete. Das natürlich auch kam! Sheppard seufzte. Er sollte jetzt wohl besser aufstehen und das verdammte Ding an den Stromkreislauf anschließen, damit es endlich Ruhe gab, aber in dem Moment zog McKay ihn zu sich.

Rodney küsste ihn und ließ seine Hand in Sheppards Schoß wandern, um die sanft streichelnden Bewegungen zu erwidern. Er traf auf erstaunlich wenig, was er umfassen konnte und es tat sich auch nichts, als er heftiger zu reiben begann. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um das in seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten, dann löste er sich von John und beugte sich ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite.

"John?", fragte er überrascht an.  
Sheppard setzte sich auf, rieb sich einmal die Stirn und dann meinte er mit einem winzigen Zögern entschuldigend: "Ich... kann nicht, Rodney." "Aber..." "Der blöde Akku piepst die ganze Zeit und ich muss ständig daran denken, was passiert, falls die beiden doch früher zurückkommen."

Rodney setzte sich jetzt auch auf und angelte nach seinem T-Shirt. Er kam sich recht blöd vor, dass er sich jetzt wieder ankleiden musste. So meinte er vorwurfsvoll: "Aber die Idee war doch von dir!" "Ich weiß! Doch ..." Sheppard zog eine Grimasse. McKay tauchte mit dem Kopf wieder aus der Halsöffnung des T-Shirts auf und meinte unbedacht: "...du bringst ihn nicht hoch." "Danke für den Hinweis! Hätte ich selber gar nicht bemerkt!", schnappte der Major, stand abrupt auf, rammte das Funksprechgerät mit schlecht gebremsten Elan in die Steckdose an der Wand und ging wieder zu einem der beiden vorderen Sessel.

Rodney hätte sich am liebsten auf seine vorlaute Zunge gebissen. Manchmal war ihm nicht zu helfen! Jetzt war er seinem Puddle Jumper Sex schon so nahe gewesen – und dann waren da Ford, Teyla und der blöde Akku! Und vor allem sein loses Mundwerk. Wer weiß, wann Sheppard nach dieser Bemerkung wieder in Stimmung sein würde. Wenn er überhaupt noch was mit ihm in dieser Richtung unternehmen würde.  
Rodney verfiel in eine seiner regelmäßigen Depressionen und malte sich aus, dass der Major dank seiner Bemerkung nie wieder wollte, vielleicht sogar nie wieder könnte – und das wäre alles seine Schuld!  
Glücklicherweise wurde er vor weiteren schwarzen Gedanken bewahrt, denn noch ein paar Minuten eher als erwartet kamen Teyla und Lieutenant Ford, schwer beladen mit Flaschen und Kanistern, zurück.

"Ist das alles Alkohol?", erkundigte sich Major Sheppard fasziniert.  
"Lebenswasser", bestätigte Teyla lächelnd.  
"Und das ist für Sie, Sir – und das für Sie, Dr. McKay", verkündete Aiden Ford und streckte dem überraschten Doktor und dem begeisterten Major je einen Kanister hin, den man nur als Familienpackung – Großfamilienpackung – Lebenswasser bezeichnen konnte.

"Was für ein Glück für uns, dass wir durch keine Zollkontrollen müssen", meinte Major Sheppard mit einem breiten Grinsen, nachdem die beiden noch die restlichen Flaschen und Kanister in jede verfügbare Stelle gequetscht hatten, ehe er den Jumper startete.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Unterwegs frozzelten sie herum, wie froh das Atlantis-Team sein würde, sie wieder zu sehen, wenn sie erst einmal wüssten, was sie alles im Laderaum hatten. Nach einer Weile zog sich McKay mit seinem Laptop in den hinteren Teil des Jumpers zurück und Teyla ließ sich von Sheppard die Vorzüge der verschiedenen Alkoholika auf der Erde erklären. Lieutenant Ford glich über Funk mit Peter Grodin einige Lande-Daten ab, als plötzlich nur noch statisches Rauschen zu vernehmen war.

"Sir, ich empfange nichts mehr ... halt, ich bekomme nur noch das automatische Funksignal von Atlantis herein!" Ford versuchte hektisch an einigen Schaltern zu drehen und einige Regler rauf- und runter zu schieben. "Was ist mit Grodin?"  
"Keine Ahnung, Sir. Plötzlich war die Verbindung unterbrochen."

Sheppard hatte sofort wieder die Invasion der Genii vor Augen und fragte sich panisch, ob es ihnen wohl gelungen war, in ihrer Abwesenheit irgendeinen Vergeltungsschlag auszuführen. Der Schock saß noch tief.  
Er musste sich innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden überlegen, ob er das eingeleitete Landemanöver zu Ende brachte oder es noch ganz kurzfristig abbrach und den Jumper wieder hochzog. Er versuchte blitzschnell zu entscheiden, was das kleinere Übel war, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Jumper auf die enormen Kräfte, die bei so einem überstürzten Manöver auftreten würden, reagieren würde.

"Aber die automatischen Lande-Koordinaten sind korrekt?" stieß er kurz hervor. Kaum hörte er Fords bestätigendes "Ja", entschloss er sich, das Landemanöver durchzuziehen. Falls die Genii die Stadt besetzt hielten, konnte Dr. Weir alle Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen konnte.

Als dann tatsächlich ein Dutzend schwer bewaffneter Soldaten und etliche Zivilisten bei ihrer Ankunft um den Jumper herumstanden, ging sofort Major Sheppards innerer Alarm an. "Okay. Teyla, Ford, entsichern Sie Ihre Waffen. Hier, McKay!" Sheppard reichte dem Doktor eine Pistole rüber. "Ich gehe als Erster raus und Sie geben mir Deckung."

"Aber was soll...?", wollte Rodney wissen.

Doch Sheppard machte nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Später." Er öffnete die Schiebetür des Jumpers kaum einen Meter, so dass er gerade durchtreten konnte und die anderen drei ihn mit ihren Waffen decken konnten.

Dr. Weir trat vor – unbewaffnet – und fragte ruhig: "Major Sheppard? Ist alles klar bei Ihnen? Wir haben nur noch Ihren Verifizierungscode erhalten, danach war Funkstille."

Misstrauisch und sich nach allen Seiten aufmerksam umschauend, machte Major Sheppard ein paar Schritte in den Hangar hinein. Er konnte keine Eindringlinge ausmachen, die sich irgendwo versteckt hielten. Aber er wusste natürlich, dass ein eventueller Gegner dieses Empfangskomitee auch durch Geiseln, die irgendwo festgehalten wurden, gefügig machen konnte. Er versuchte in Elizabeths Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen und antwortete: "Tatsächlich? Wir haben die ganze Zeit unsere Position durchgegeben. Von Atlantis ist erst eine Störung hereingekommen und dann nur noch eine automatische Bestätigung auf unser Signal. Wir haben sehr gehofft, dass sich die Hangartüren überhaupt öffnen würden."

Dr. Weir musterte ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich, dann seufzte sie und ließ die versammelten Marines die Waffen herunternehmen. Die Haltung des Majors schien sie zu beruhigen und so meinte sie erleichtert: "Dann scheint ja wirklich nur eine Fehlfunktion im Kommunikationssystem vorzuliegen. Wir hatten schon eine feindliche Übernahme des Jumpers befürchtet, als von Ihnen nur noch Statik hereinkam."

Entsetzt schaute Dr. McKay Lieutenant Ford an und fragte: "Nur eine Fehlfunktion?? Wenn ich das richtig gehört habe, bestand immerhin die Chance, dass die Türen sich nicht öffnen würden! Warum hat mir das niemand gesagt?"

"Doc, dafür war keine Zeit mehr. Major Sheppard war bereits im Landeanflug und das automatische Signal hatte ja auch geantwortet", versuchte Lieutenant Ford den Doktor zu beruhigen.

McKay trat jetzt hinter Sheppard aus dem Puddle Jumper, schwenkte seine Pistole, die er für den Moment vergessen hatte, wild herum und fragte anklagend: "Wieso hat mich niemand unterrichtet? Wir hätten alle sterben können!" "Wenn Sie das Ding da nicht runter nehmen, " Sheppard machte eine Kopfbewegung zu der Pistole, "ist das immer noch nicht ausgeschlossen." Der Major näherte sich McKay und nahm dem entrüsteten Wissenschaftler die Waffe wieder ab.

"Vielleicht würde Ihnen ein kleiner Warnschuss vor den Bug gar nicht so schlecht tun!", spie McKay wütend hervor und schaute den Major mit vor Empörung funkelnden Augen an. "Falls Sie es vergessen haben: Sie hatten schließlich den residierenden Computerexperten vor Ort an Bord. Vielleicht hätten Sie ja mal ..."

"Der Computerexperte hätte in der Zehntelsekunde auch nichts ausrichten können! Ich musste mich innerhalb eines Augenblicks entscheiden, das Landemanöver abzubrechen, mit allen strukturellen Schäden vor Augen, die so ein abruptes Hochziehen haben kann, oder darauf vertrauen, dass das Signal stimmt. Ich habe mich für das Zweite entschieden!"

"Meine Herren!", mischte sich Dr. Weir ein, ehe das Ganze ausarten konnte. Mit erhobenen Händen trat sie näher auf die beiden Männer zu und legte McKay eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Rodney, ich bin sicher, dass der Major Sie um Rat gebeten hätte, wenn die Zeit ausreichend gewesen wäre", meinte sie begütigend.  
Sie warf Major Sheppard einen bittenden Blick zu und der meinte mit einem leisen Seufzen: "Elizabeth hat Recht und das wissen Sie auch, Rodney."

Während McKay noch an einer möglichen Erwiderung knabberte, trat Teyla vor und verkündete mit einem Lächeln: "Wir haben einen sehr erfolgreichen Flug hinter uns. Die Merwaner haben alle Vereinbarungen eingehalten und uns darüber hinaus noch großzügige Gastgeschenke mitgegeben."

Dr. Weir warf einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Männer und war beruhigt zu sehen, dass der Streit fürs Erste vertagt war. So trat sie mit Teyla an den Jumper heran und erkundigte sich interessiert: "Dinge, die wir gut gebrauchen können?"  
"Major Sheppard hat uns versichert, dass sie für einen Fernsehabend unabdingbar sind", wiederholte Teyla lächelnd die Worte des Majors. Elizabeth lächelte: "Das klingt interessant, lassen Sie sehen!"

"Ich versuche dann mal herauszufinden, warum das Signal gestört gewesen ist", setzte auch Dr. McKay einen Schlussstrich unter diese Episode und rief schon auf dem Weg zur Kontrollstation fordernd und ungeduldig nach Dr. Zelenka.  
Sheppard überwachte mit Ford das Ausladen des Jumpers.

\------------------------------------

Im Endeffekt, nach mehreren Stunden Arbeit, stellte es sich heraus, dass ein ganz simpler Fehler vorlag. "Irgendjemand" hatte das Funksprechgerät mit viel zu viel Kraft zum Aufladen in die Steckdose gerammt. Das hatte verschiedene Kontakte beschädigt und über diverse Rückkoppelungen den ganzen Funkverkehr mit Atlantis beeinträchtigt. Nachdem die Ursache erst einmal gefunden war, war das Problem in halben Stunde beseitigt.

\-------------------------------------

Zwei Abende später saß Rodney erschöpft in der Kantine und löffelte lustlos an einem Eis herum, das schon fast geschmolzen war. Er gähnte einmal herzhaft und las den Abschnitt in dem Bericht, den er in der linken Hand hielt, zum dritten Mal. Vielleicht sollte er mal einen Moment ausspannen, dann würden die Zahlen auch wieder mehr Sinn ergeben. Aber Zeit war ein Luxus, den er glaubte, sich im Moment nicht leisten zu können. Nicht mit den ganzen Wraith-Schiffen im Anflug. Dr. Beckett hatte ihn zwar ausdrücklich aufgefordert mal eine Pause einzulegen, auszuspannen, mal wieder ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, aber Rodney redete sich ein, dem mit einem Besuch in der Kantine nachgekommen zu sein. Und überhaupt, Schlaf und Entspannung wurden eindeutig überbewertet!

"Hi, Rodney!", grüßte ihn Major Sheppard zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm ungefragt ihm gegenüber Platz. "Dich sieht man ja gar nicht mehr! Kommst du überhaupt noch raus aus deinem Labor?"  
"Hi, John. Du siehst doch, dass die Ratte das Labor gerade verlassen hat", lächelte Rodney müde und gähnte erneut.

Besorgt musterte Sheppard seinen Freund. Tiefe Augenringe, fahle Gesichtsfarbe und eine zusammengesackte Körperhaltung zeigten deutlich, dass Rodney kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. Und Major Sheppard wusste ganz genau, dass sie das Schlimmste noch vor sich hatten. In gut einer Woche würde Rodneys Wissen um die Technik der Stadt überall zugleich gebraucht werden. Die Belastung würde in den nächsten Tagen eher größer als kleiner werden für den Doktor, der so schlecht Aufgaben delegieren konnte.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich daher besorgt.  
"Genies brauchen keine Schlaf", erwiderte McKay prompt, aber John war klar, dass mehr die Gewohnheit als eine wirkliche Überlegung, Rodney zu dieser Antwort gebracht hatten.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, sie regenerieren in ihrem Borg-Kubus", grinste Sheppard bestätigend.

Doch McKay grinste nicht zurück. Er wünschte, dass es so wäre. Zwei Stunden "regenerieren" und seine Effizienz wäre wieder hergestellt. Was für eine verlockende Vorstellung! So aber lag er im Bett und konnte nicht schlafen, weil Formeln, Berechnungen und Ideen durch seinen Kopf rasten und er Sorge hatte, gerade dann einzuschlafen, wenn er eine Lösung vor Augen hatte. Sein Geist fand einfach keine Ruhe, weil er ihm erlaubte, wieder und wieder und ausschließlich um diese Dinge zu kreisen.

Als der ansonsten so pingelige Doktor ihn noch nicht einmal korrigierte, dass es "Alkoven" statt "Kubus" hieß, wusste John, dass die Dinge sehr im Argen lagen. Eine Möglichkeit ihn triumphierend zu verbessern und Rodney nutzte sie nicht? Das war schlecht, sehr schlecht sogar!

"Komm mit!", sagte er entschieden, stand auf und streckte Rodney eine Hand hin.  
"Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen gehen!", beschwerte sich Rodney sofort.  
"Habe ich was von Schlafen gesagt?", erkundigte sich John und streckte ihm seine Hand noch fordernder entgegen.  
Rodney ergriff sie und ließ sich aus seinem Stuhl hochziehen. Als er stand, ließ er sie sofort wieder los und schaute Sheppard fragend an.

"Komm schon!" "Wo gehen wir hin?", erkundigte sich McKay, folgte aber Sheppard, zu müde, um wirklich zu diskutieren.  
"Du wirst schon sehen", gab sich John geheimnisvoll.  
"Ich habe keine Zeit! Ich muss noch...", versuchte der Wissenschaftler einen Einwand anzubringen, während er neben dem Major herlief.

"Rodney! Du hast jetzt ein paar Stunden Zwangspause."  
"Hat Carson dich hergeschickt, um meinen Babysitter zu spielen?", erkundigte sich Rodney patzig. Er musste fast laufen, um mit Sheppard mitzuhalten, was seine Stimmung nicht gerade hob. "Beckett?" John schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es braucht keinen Arzt, um zu sehen, was mit dir los ist."

Aufgebracht und mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme sprudelte Rodney hervor: "Ach ja? Nun, John, ich kann dir versichern, dass ich gerade keine Panik-Attacke habe. Noch nicht. Warum auch? Es ist ja noch mindestens eine Woche Zeit ehe ich ein Wraith-Snack werde, wenn ich keine Lösung für die Schilde finde. Mindestens noch eine Woche, ehe das Wort "Weidegrund" auch für die Erde plötzlich eine ganz neue und schreckliche Bedeutung gewinnen könnte. Warum sollte ich da ..."

Erst jetzt wurde Rodney richtig bewusst, dass sie inzwischen im Shuttle-Hangar angekommen waren.  
"Wo fliegen wir hin?", erkundigte er sich überrascht, als er nach John den Puddle Jumper betrat. "Zum Festland?"

Sheppard verriegelte die Tür von innen und erst dann drehte er sich zu Rodney um. "Wir fliegen nirgends hin. Aber du weißt, das Ding lässt sich nicht gerade besser lenken, wenn man Sex am Steuer hat. Lenkt die Gedanken zu sehr ab und das könnte dann zu einigen sehr merkwürdigen Flugmanövern führen." Er warf McKay ein unverschämtes Grinsen zu.  
"Aber..." Sheppard nahm Rodneys Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn. Für einen Moment lehnte sich McKay erschöpft in die sanfte Berührung, dann riss er sich los. "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dafür!"

"Rodney, ich wette, du kannst nicht schlafen, weil dir dein Kopf keine Ruhe lässt. Alle deine Gedanken hier oben drin," er legte McKay wieder eine Hand an die Schläfe, "wollen gleichzeitig mit dir reden und debattieren."  
"Wieso weißt du ... ?" "Colonel Sumner. Wieder und wieder frage ich mich, ob ich nicht zu spät gehandelt habe, ob ich richtig gehandelt habe, was ich hätte anders machen können", gestand ihm Sheppard ein.

"Oh Gott!", war alles was McKay raus brachte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht der Einzige war, dem Wraith-Dämonen den Schlaf raubten. Bei ihren Expeditionen durch die Stadt hatten sie sich noch gegenseitig versichert, dass sie beide Nachtmenschen seien und wenig Schlaf bräuchten. Nun war die Wahrheit draußen und es war klar, dass es nicht so sehr um das Schlaf "Brauchen" als um das "Bekommen" ging. Alpträume waren ein sehr stacheliges Kissen.

So schizophren es war, aber Rodney beruhigte die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht allein so ... "unprofessionell" auf die Bedrohung reagierte. So ließ er es zu, dass Sheppard seinen Mund sanft mit seiner Zunge berührte und über die rauen Lippen leckte. Nach einer Sekunde inneren Kampfes öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ John mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund vordringen.

Es war ein sanfter, inniger Kuss, mit dem Sheppard dem anderen Mann zeigen wollte, dass er für ihn da war, dass das, was jetzt käme, alles für Rodney wäre. Und für den Fall, dass sein überintelligenter Wissenschaftler, so ein einfaches Konzept nicht verstanden hatte, verbalisierte er es. Während er kleine Küsse auf Rodneys Nase und Wangen hauchte, flüsterte er ihm mit verführerischer Stimme zu: "Sag, was du jetzt möchtest, Rodney. Ich werde alles tun, was du willst."

"John!" McKay war ziemlich erschrocken über das grenzenlose Vertrauen, das aus den Worten des Majors klang. So viel Verantwortung für ihn, das Richtige zu tun! In einer Domain, in der er sich absolut nicht sicher war! Rodney fühlte sich hoffnungslos überfordert. Ein Gefühl, das er gar nicht mochte und so reagierte er auf die einzige Art, die er kannte. Er schlug um sich. Nicht körperlich, aber mit Worten.

"Hattest du mir nicht versichert, dass dein Hintern für mich off-limits ist? Was, wenn ich jetzt sage, du sollst dich über den Pilotensessel beugen?" Mit spöttisch verzogenen Lippen wartete er darauf, wie Sheppard das aufnehmen würde. Dann würden sie ja sehen, was "alles tun" wirklich bedeutete! Wahrscheinlich ...

Für eine Sekunde schloss John die Augen. In welchem Moment nur hatte er den besorgten, liebevollen Doktor verloren und gegen diesen widerborstigen Wissenschaftler getauscht, dessen ganze Körperhaltung sich jetzt auch unter seinen Händen deutlich versteifte? McKay konnte doch nicht schon wieder seine ganzen guten Absichten torpedieren! Er wusste nicht, wie oft er noch die Kraft – und den Mut – aufbringen würde, immer wieder von neuem den ersten Schritt zu machen! Nicht, wenn McKay es wie eine Strafe aussehen ließ, wenn er jetzt nachgab.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und schaute Rodney abwägend an.

McKays aufgeplusterte Haltung fiel mit jeder Sekunde, die John überlegte, weiter in sich zusammen. Hätte John sofort mit triefendem Sarkasmus geantwortet, hätte er besser damit umgehen können. Aber jetzt Sheppard dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er diesen, in einem wirklich bösen Tonfall, vorgebrachten Vorschlag tatsächlich durchdachte, zerrte an seinen Nerven. Unsicher wich er dem Blick des Majors aus und starrte gegen die Frontscheibe des Jumpers, hinaus in den dunklen Hangar, in dem es nichts zu sehen gab.

"Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, werde ich es tun", sagte John leise in die Stille hinein.  
Das war sein allerletztes Angebot an Rodney. Wenn sie es damit nicht schafften, sollten sie wohl wirklich mal ernsthaft überdenken, was in ihrer Beziehung gerade falsch lief – und ob sie überhaupt noch eine Beziehung hatten.

Rodney, der die untätige Stille nicht mehr hatte ertragen können, wollte gerade mit der üblichen Ausrede, er müsse noch in sein Labor, aus dieser unangenehmen Situation flüchten. Er hatte schon mit: "Ich ..." begonnen, als ihm die Bedeutung von Johns Worten so richtig klar wurde.

"Du...?" Überrascht schaute er John an und sah mit einem Blick, dass der Major sich mit diesem letzten Satz nicht leicht getan hatte. Das Kinn ganz klassisch hervorgestreckt, die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen, sah er aus, wie ein Mann auf einer Mission. Einer sehr, sehr unangenehmen Mission. Und das, obwohl Sex doch *eigentlich* Spaß machen sollte!

Sie waren sich wirklich ebenbürtig, was Verrücktsein anbetraf!

Etwas in Rodney gab nach und er hatte keine Lust mehr weiter zu kämpfen. Die geistige und körperliche Müdigkeit holte ihn mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit wieder ein. John hatte sich ihm auf einem Silbertablett angeboten und er hatte versucht ihn wegzustoßen. Er lag, was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anging, wirklich weit unter seinem üblichen Standard!  
Und so wie John aussah, war er gerade über einen sehr hohen inneren Zaun geklettert und hatte das Angebot trotz Rodneys hämischer Worte wiederholt. Was wollte er denn noch? Vielleicht sollte er zur Abwechslung jetzt auch einmal etwas Richtiges tun.

Rodney überbrückte die zwanzig, dreißig Zentimeter, die sie im Laufe des Gesprächs auseinander gedriftet waren und presste sich eng an John. Er schlang ihm die Arme um den Nacken und küsste ein wenig unbeholfen Johns Schläfe. Er war entschieden nicht gut in diesen Dingen, aber da musste er jetzt durch.

Erst als sich Sheppard nach einem Überraschungsmoment in seinen Armen entspannte, Rodneys Hintern fest umfasste und ihn an sich drückte, wurde ihm klar, dass er den Major nicht allein in dieser exponierten Lage lassen konnte. Sheppard hatte wahrhaftig genug für diesen Kuss auf dem Balkon gebüßt und es war an Rodney, die Waage wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

McKay küsste jetzt Sheppard ähnlich heftig, wie dieser das zu Beginn ihrer kleinen Jumper-Expedition auch bei ihm versucht hatte und als sie beide nach Luft schnappten, meinte er mit fester Stimme: "Ich will dich..."

Sheppard, sehr erleichtert, dass wieder alles auf dem richtigen Weg war, unterbrach ihn grinsend: "Und wo möchtest du mich?" Er schickte noch ein kleines Stoßgebet los, dass es heute nicht ausgerechnet die Lehne des Pilotensessels sein würde. Rodney antwortete leicht empört: "Würdest du mir nicht immer ins Wort fallen, würdest du wissen, dass der Satz noch nicht zu Ende war."  
"Okay", gab Sheppard bereitwillig zu und schaute Rodney abwartend an.

"Ich ..." Rodney räusperte sich, um noch eine Zehntelsekunde zu schinden, "ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich dich ... in mir will." Innerlich ärgerte sich Rodney, dass das so gar nicht verführerisch heraus gekommen war. Richtig hölzern. Unbeholfen. Unattraktiv.  
So, wie er sich im Moment fühlte.

Aber John schien wohl nur auf den Inhalt geachtet zu haben, denn er meinte: "Wow, Rodney. Bist du ..." "Wenn du jetzt fragst, ob ich sicher bin, antworte ich "Nein"!", warnte ihn der Wissenschaftler vor. Skepis lag in seinem Blick.

John lachte. "Gut, dann frage ich nicht und handle einfach", erklärte er und fing an, den Reißverschluss von Rodneys hellblauem Shirt herunter zu ziehen.  
Als sei das ein geheimes Signal gewesen, begann auch McKay, an Sheppards Kleidung zu ziehen und zu zerren. Es dauert nur wenige Minuten, bis Rodney gar nichts mehr anhatte und Sheppard nur noch Boxershorts trug.

John drückte Rodney auf einen der beiden vorderen Sessel, worauf sich Rodney halbherzig beschwerte, die Plastiksitze wären kalt an seinem nackten Hintern.  
"Lass das nicht die Antiker hören", erwiderte Sheppard amüsiert und schaffte es, ihn seine Beschwerde sofort vergessen zu lassen, indem er sich über ihn beugte, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Rodneys ließ sich gern ablenken und seine Hände strichen über Johns Oberkörper, glitten durch die Brusthaare und spielten mit den Brustwarzen bis Sheppard leise aufstöhnte.

John drückte Rodneys Knie auseinander, um noch etwas mehr Platz zwischen Rodneys Beinen zu haben. Er umfasste Rodneys Knöchel und bugsierte sein Bein so, dass er den Fuß auf der Bedienungs-Konsole abstützen konnte. Rodney kam sich sehr ausgeliefert vor, konnte sich aber selbst überzeugen, dass es eine gute Form des Ausgeliefertseins war, zumal Sheppards Küsse jetzt von Rodneys Mund über seine Brust und seinen Bauch stetig tiefer wanderten. Rodney wartete angespannt auf eine Berührung, die nicht kam.

Aber John hatte beschlossen, es für Rodney so langsam wie möglich zu gestalten und ließ sich vor ihm auf den Boden gleiten. Er kniete vor dem Copiloten-Sessel und seine Hände streichelten über die Innenseiten von Rodneys Oberschenkeln. Ganz langsam kamen sie dem Ziel näher, das Rodney schon seit einigen Minuten als den neuen Mittelpunkt seiner Empfindungen betrachtete. Aber dieses Streicheln war so verdammt langsam und zärtlich, so dass er sich ungeduldig beschwerte: "John! Fass mich jetzt endlich an!"

"Alles, was du willst, Rodney", antwortete der Schurke daraufhin, als hätte er nur auf so eine Aufforderung gewartet und strich mit seiner Hand über Rodneys Glied. Rodney schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sessels sinken. Nicht, dass John ihn früher nicht schon dort berührt hätte, aber nicht in dieser Stellung, in der er sich befand. So offen, so direkt vor Johns Augen. Er fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Hektisch versuchte er, dagegen anzuschlucken. Als die Finger von Johns zweiter Hand dann begannen, tiefer und tiefer zu gleiten, rutschte er auf dem Sessel noch ein kleines Stückchen nach vorn.

Jetzt konnte es keinen Zweifel mehr geben, was Rodney wollte und Sheppard durchzuckte ein eisiger Gewissensbiss: Gleitmittel! Oh Shit! Aber als er in die Kantine ging, hatte er ja nicht wissen können... Was könnte er stattdessen nehmen? Hektisch tastete er blind nach seiner Hose. Wenn er Glück hatte, steckte dort in der Gesäßtasche noch eine kleine Tube Sonnencreme.

Er hatte Glück. Auch wenn er in seiner Erleichterung und Eile ganz vergaß, die milchigweiße, glitschige Emulsion anzuwärmen, so beschwerte sich Rodney doch nur für ein Sekunde. Dann verwandelte sich sein: "Was zum Teufel...?", sofort darauf in ein begeistertes: "Oh, Gott, John!", als Sheppard mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang.

Ein stetes, behutsames Hineingleiten und ein ebenso sanftes Zurückziehen begann. Viel zu wenig, um Rodney Erlösung zu verschaffen, selbst als John noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzunahm. Es war aber so neuartig und ungewohnt, dass es sein Verlangen trotzdem immer höher und höher schraubte. Rodney legte ohne recht nachzudenken, sein zweites Bein auf Johns Schulter und bot sich dessen Blicken dar. Sein schweres, hektisches Atmen durch den offenen Mund war das einzige Geräusch in dem ansonsten stillen Jumper. John hatte die Beleuchtung auf ein Minimum reduziert, so dass die Dunkelheit die Empfindungen noch verstärken konnte.

Rodney war dankbar für dieses samtene Dunkel, das seiner prekären Lage etwas von ihrer Spitze nahm, sein Ausgeliefertsein erträglicher machte. Er konnte John nur schemenhaft erkennen und war beruhigt, dass für John dasselbe galt. Gleichzeitig fokussierten sich in dieser Fast-Schwärze alle Sinne nur auf seinen Körper. Er spürte in diesem Moment nur die Stelle, an der Johns Hand ihn weiter und weiter in die Spirale der Spannung zog. Sanft und unerbittlich zugleich. Rodney hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, auf diese fast hypnotisch schwerfällige Art zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, zu gut fühlte es sich an, doch John hatte offensichtlich andere Vorstellungen.

Etliche Minuten – Rodney hatte sein Zeitgefühl gänzlich verloren – trieb er zeitlos und fast körperlos durch die Nacht. Nur Johns Hände auf seinem Körper hielten ihn auf dem Sessel und in der Gegenwart fest, gaben ihm Halt, schürten sein Verlangen. Eine wundervolle Schwere machte sich in Rodneys Körper breit. Für ein paar Augenblicke konnte er alles John überlassen und brauchte sich um nichts kümmern Als John jetzt seine Finger zurückzog und er für einen Moment jeglichen Körperkontakt mit ihm verlor, löste sich für Rodney diese letzte Verankerung mit der realen Welt plötzlich. Die Dunkelheit des Jumpers brach über ihn herein und für eine Sekunde fühlte McKay sich völlig desorientiert und verwirrt.

Doch dann reichte ihm John eine Hand und zog ihn in den Stand. Rodney war nicht besonders davon angetan und auch sein Kreislauf machte bei dieser abrupten Stellungsänderung Probleme. Sheppard schien seinen Protest schon voraus geahnt zu haben, denn er kam ihm zuvor und meinte entschuldigend: "Rodney, der Sessel ist zu niedrig für mich. Das wird nichts. Du weißt schon, die Regeln der Physik und so."

Rodney schnaubte: "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie wenig das hier mit Physik zu tun hat!”

"Reibung und Wärmelehre?", schlug Sheppard mit einem leichten Lachen vor.

McKay hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er war Sheppard dankbar, dass er diesen Moment mit ihren gewohnten Neckereien füllte, denn sonst hätte ihn die ganze Sache mit dem Vornüberbeugen über die Konsole doch mit einer gewissen Unruhe erfüllt. So hatte er sich schon gegen die deaktivierte Kontrolltafel gelehnt und Sheppards Finger waren erneut auf seinem Rücken und in seinem Hintern, ehe er wirklich nervös werden konnte.  
Als dann der nächste Schritt kam, war er darauf vorbereitet. Sanfter, stets stärker werdender Druck, bis er beim nächsten Mal bewussten Ausatmens John in sich eindringen spürte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass John seine Boxershorts in der Zwischenzeit ausgezogen hatte. Er schnappte heftig nach Luft und John hielt für einen Moment in der Bewegung inne.

Die Erinnerung an jenen so ähnlichen Moment, als er sich für Rodney über eine Antiker-Konsole gebeugt hatte, flirrte durch seinen Geist. Der Unterschied war jedoch, dass er vor zwei Wochen gar keine Zeit gehabt hatte, irgendwelche weiterreichenden Überlegungen anzustellen, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt waren sie viel zu hektisch und aufgedreht gewesen und der Akt eine überhastete Angelegenheit von wenigen Minuten. Jetzt jedoch hatten sowohl er als auch Rodney mehr als genügend Zeit, jede Minute, jede Bewegung bewusst zu erleben. John hätte nicht zu entscheiden gewusst, was für das erste Mal einfacher war.

Jedenfalls schien Rodney zu dem Entschluss gekommen zu sein, dass er das hier mochte, denn jetzt begann er sich langsam zu bewegen – vorsichtiges Vorbeugen und ein ebenso langsames Zurückgehen, wobei er John immer tiefer in sich aufnahm.

Sheppard zwang sich, sich möglichst still zu verhalten und gestattete Rodney das Tempo vorzugeben, das ihm zusagte. Diese forcierte Langsamkeit ließ ihn jedoch jedes Mal aufstöhnen und als er spürte, dass er endlich ganz in Rodney war, umschlang er ihn von hinten mit seinen Armen, beugte sich vor und flüsterte gegen Rodneys Rücken: "Nur, dass du es weißt: ich halte das nicht mehr lange durch. Es ist ... zu viel."

"Dann komm endlich, beweg dich auch mal ein bisschen", ordnete Rodney kurzatmig an, auch wenn er unendlich erleichtert gewesen war, dass John ihm so viel Eigenverantwortung gelassen hatte. Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, presste er seinen Hintern fest gegen Sheppards Hüften und begleitete das mit einem einladenden Stoß nach hinten.

Mehr Aufforderung brauchte John nicht. Er passte sich sofort Rodneys Rhythmus an, bewegte sich mit ihm. Stetige, gleichmäßige Bewegungen, die nichtsdestotrotz unmerklich schneller und drängender wurden. Auch die unkontrollierbaren Geräusche wurden lauter, füllten den Jumper. Leises Stöhnen, schweres Atmen, sinnloses Gemurmel, das sowohl Bitten als auch Anfeuerung sein konnte. Die beiden Männer wussten kaum selbst, von wem welche Äußerung kam, die den begrenzten Raum mit elektrisch geladenem Begehren überschwemmte. Alles baute sich zu einem Moment höchster Spannung auf, die sich erst löste, als Sheppard fest Rodneys Schulter umfasste und mit verhaltener Stärke und Gewalt in Rodney zum Höhepunkt kam.

McKay biss unter diesem Ansturm die Zähne fest aufeinander, um noch einen Moment länger Sheppards kraftvolles Kommen genießen zu können, noch eine Sekunde das Unvermeidliche herauszögern zu können. Doch dann brachte Sheppard eine Hand an seinen Penis und in seinem Innern brach ein Damm. Mit einem befreienden Schrei kam er in Sheppards sanft massierender Hand.

Für ein paar Atemzüge standen sie noch so aneinander geschmiegt und vornüber gebeugt, nichts als dämmerige Stille um sich herum. Als Rodney einen leichten Muskelkrampf bekam, richtete er sich langsam auf.

Sheppard blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ebenfalls seinen Rücken durchzustrecken. Er bückte sich nach seinen Shorts, die an seinen Füßen lagen und wischte damit Rodneys Bauch halbwegs sauber.

Dieses profane Gefühl brachte auch den Wissenschaftler wieder vollständig in die Realität zurück. Er drehte sich zu John um und bevor sich betretenes Schweigen ausbreiten konnte, meinte Sheppard, einen übertrieben tiefen Seufzer ausstoßend: "Ich denke, das Schlimmste am Puddle Jumper Sex ist, dass wir jetzt noch jemanden finden müssen, der das Instrumenten-Bord wieder säubert, ehe Ford und Teyla morgen auf dumme Gedanken kommen."

Rodney konnte ein kleines triumphierendes Kichern nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraushalten, als er feststellte: "Nun, es ist dein Jumper, wie du uns zu jeder Gelegenheit versicherst."  
Er griff nach seinen Sachen und begann sich anzuziehen. Als er sein T-Shirt suchte, musste er feststellen, dass John das zum Reinigen der Instrumente benutzte.  
Er riss es dem Major empört aus der Hand, doch der meinte nur: "Meine Shorts, dein Hemd."

Rodney war einfach zu müde zum Streiten und so stellte er klar, während er sich das klamme Shirt mit einem angeekelten Gesichtausdruck überzog: "Das Schlimmste am Puddle Jumper Sex ist, dass man sich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und einschlafen kann."

Dem hatte Major Sheppard ausnahmsweise nichts hinzu zu fügen und so traf sein Vorschlag, das Ganze ins Bett zu verlagern auf einhellige Zustimmung. Und wenigstens für eine Nacht war Dr. McKay so erschöpft, dass er ohne Träume, in denen er als Leckerbissen auf der Wraith-Speisekarte stand, durchschlief.

\--------ENDE------

© Antares, Juni – Oktober 2005


End file.
